Wizard101:The Lost Gems of the Spiral
by TheDiamondWriter
Summary: Julia Lifegem and Michael Deathspirit may seem like your everyday Wizards, but in reality, they are destined to be the next Stars of the Spiral. Now they must unite with five other wizards to save the Spiral from it's evil. But will they be able to survive 365 days in a crazy magical world? (ACCEPTING OCs)
1. Prologue

About somewhere after the Spiral had gained it's worlds, it was full of dangerous creatures and almost wasn't fit to live in. Luckily, the Aztecans made once a true prophecy, that whenever there is an enormus danger, every hundred years, a group of wizards from each school will rise and stop the madness.

The monsters were soon driven out by the first ever Stars of the Spiral.

Every 100 years when something went wrong, _the Stars_ would handle it.

But about a thousand years ago, something went terribly wrong. Those _Stars_ sacrificed themselves to save a special world: Earth. And because of that act the cycle had ended. But sadly, Earth soon forgot about not just _the Stars,_ but also the whole Spiral itself. Magic soon became but a fairytale for children. But Earth had it's own problems to handle many years later.

But now, a new threat to the Spiral is rising. And luckily, a new group of wizards will rise. And little do they know, that they are the next _Stars of the Spiral._

And little that anyone knew, is that two wizards, one of Life and one of Death, would be the leaders. Why? Well one: they are almost complete opposites. Two: they are cousins. And their names are Julia Lifegem and Michael Deathspirit...

 **xxx**

 **Woo-hoo! New story is up! And hehe... I know, I got carried away. So, for this story I WILL be accepting OCs! Don't worry, those who gave me OCs before gave me OCs for Savannah Rose and the Team, so, you CAN post 2 OCs here for Julia and Mich. Here are the ones I need:**

 **3 mini-villains, who must be: Popular, Top of the Class(es) before the new students, from different worlds (Earth doesn't count). One of them needs to be half-good.**

 **1 main character, who must be: a MALE Storm Wizard, from a place on Earth where there are a lot of thunderstorms.**

 **7 secondary characters (can be a little sibling to the main characters), who must be: from each school, from different Spiral worlds (Earth doesn't count).**

 **Ok, so, here is some info about one of the characters AND the OC form.**

 **Name: Julia (Roque) Lifegem**

 **Nickname(s): July, Jewels, Rocky(when teased or just for fun).**

 **Age: 12 (Birthday: April 15)**

 **Species: Human**

 **Close Relatives: Patrick (Myron) Deathspirit**

 **Homeworld: New York, Earth**

 **Personality: Kind, Brave, Shy, Jealous(sometimes), Playful.**

 **Occupation: Wizard(main), Artist(hobby), Secretive Student(Ravenwood class title)**

 **School: Life**

 **Secondary School: Balance**

 **Look: Golden-brown/dark blonde, long, straight hair; crystal blue eyes; pink lips.**

 **Casual Clothing: A green t-shirt with a white flower on it, pink leggings with leopard prints, yellow socks, dark green flats.**

 **Wizard Clothing ( _insert fav. world or Wizard City_ ): Special desinged by herself Wizard uniform _write details here._**

 **Quote(s): "Yeah Right", "And that is how we do it!" and "Your the best friends/cousin a girl could ever have!"**

 **Backstory: _Write backstory here._**

 **Ok, that's it for now! Have a nice day and bye!**


	2. International Chaos

_Julia's P.O.V._

It was almost the end of Summer break when something incredible happened to me. Oh, sorry, I forgot to say my name is Julia Roque. I'm 12 years old and I'm from New York City. I never had a perfect life and before the special day I lived _literally_ all alone. My sister left for college and later my parents disappeared. So, I had to hide that information so I wouldn't end up in a adoption house. So I have a job, I do things myself (almost) and I always am quiet in school. But anyways, back to the day that changed everything.

I was taking a short walk in Central Park along with my brown Great Dane, Lucky. I sat down on a bench and started to draw a drawing of Lucky and the things next to him. Everything was going well untill I wanted a drink of water. The wind became very strong and it knocked my bottle out of my hand and it spilled on the drawing.

"Great, just great." I said.

But then, I started to feel uneasy. How could the wind be this strong? Sure there was a big windstorm in some parts of Europe but still. I leashed my dog and we were off. But suddenly, a green portal opened and sucked both me and Lucky in. "Ahhh!" I screamed, Lucky covered his eyes.

We soon crash landed next to a mysterious tower, which apparently was called Golem Tower.

"What the huh is going on?!" I exclaimed.

I soon noticed a white portal appear with someone crashing from it like me. At first I couldn't believe my eyes. _No, it can't be..._ I thought. But I realized, that I was right.

The boy started to look around "Where the heck am I?!" He exclaimed. He walked toward the tower. "Hey Julia" He said to me. He soon realized that I also ended up to the location like him (since I was dirty). "Julia?! No way! Oh, Lucky!" He ran toward the Great Dane who licked him. "I missed you too!"

"Ehem?" I asked.

"Oh, I missed you too, Julia."

Soon, two portals opened. A boy came falling from the portal to the right, and a girl came falling from the portal to the left. Mich helped the boy and I helped the girl.

"Ugh... where am I?" The boy said in a daze.

"Last thing I remember is tanning on the beach..." The girl said.

Soon, one more portal opened. And out of it, came falling another girl.

"Chto? Where am I? Who are you?" The clearly seemed to be Russian girl asked. I helped her up.

Then, two more portals opened. A girl came out of the one to the left while a boy came out of the one to the right. And by 'came out' I mean 'fell out'.

"This isn't bella Italia!" The girl said after looking around.

"Curse me kilts! Where am I?" The seemingly Scottish boy exclaimed.

After that, there were no more portals.

"Okay, if we want to know where are we, we need to know each other. Okay, I'll start. Ehem. My name is Julia Roque and I'm from New York City in America. Mich, carry on?"

"Okie dokie. My name is Michael Smith and I'm from London, England. The irony is, is that I speak american there! Ha!"

"Ok, I guess I'm next. The name's Seeker. Jordan Seeker. I'm from Calah, it's a small town in Texas."

"So, me now? My name is Ailani Vanduol, and I'm from Honolulu, Hawaii."

"Khorosho, me. My name is Natasha Silver, I'm from good old Rossiya. I'm from Moscow, specifically. My last name is Silver because my dad was from England. That's how I know how to talk in English. Sleduyushchiy?"

"Does that mean next? Anyways, my name is Elenora Glen. I am from Florence in bella Italia. It means beautiful Italy, in case you didn't know."

"I'm assuming I am next, aye? Me name is Clyde McWard, I'm from Edinburgh, in bonny Scotland."

Suddenly, Lucky started to bark.

"Oh, and this is Lucky the Great Dane. My pet dog." I said.

"Ooh! A Great Dane! That's my favourite dog breed!" Elenora scratched behind the dogs ear.

"Anyways... Anybody know why we are in this weird place?" Jordan asked.

"You are here because you are young wizards." An old man in wizard robes said, going toward us.

 **Xxx**

 **Yay! A new chapter! Now all that is left, is to show the next characters in the next chapter! See ya!**

 **-** _ **The Diamond Writer**_

 _ **P.S.**_ **I forgot one category in the OC sheet:**

 **Romance Status: (example) Has a crush on Clyde.**


	3. Room Roamers

_Michael's P.O.V._

So, that weird guy was named Merle Ambrose and he had an owl named Gamma. Yeah, like that isn't weird. So, he gave us a book that was called the Book of Secrets which gave us a test. At first, we all were scared. But when Ailani was called to do the 'test' we later learned it was a quiz. We all did it and here are the results, that gave us our Wizard School and our Wizard Name, by the way:

Fire - Ailani WaterSpear

Ice - Natasha SilverCoin

Storm - Jordan StormSeeker

Life - Julia LifeGem

Death - Michael DeathSpirit (me)

Myth - Elenora StoryGlen

Balance - Clyde SummerWard

Pretty cool, huh? Julia must be so jealous- wait, she doesn't like Death Magic and stuff like that... But anyways.

When we found out enough about wizards and magic of the Spiral, a random thunderstorm started. We obviously knew that that wasn't no ordinary thunderstorm. Later, we found out about this guy Malistaire and a bit of his past. And guess what? We all had to go against some of his minions! Yeah, if this would've been just a test I would go crazy mad! By luck, we defeated them. Speaking of luck, Lucky was attacking them how any dog would do. But... sooner or later he had to become scared of those Draconicans or whatever they were called.

After that, we were introduced to the Ravenwood School of Magical Arts. The teachers weren't here yet because Summer Break was still ending. But some students did arrive. And some of them became our friends while others... not so much...

So, here is how we met some of our new friends, Jasper DaySong and Luna-Celeste MoonFlower. And, when we met two of our enemies...

I had to look at the 'Roommates in the Boys Dormitory' while Julia had to look at the 'Roommates in the Girls Dormitory'. When we were walking toward the two GIANT towers, we both accidentally bumped into someone... and we all fell.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Julia apologized.

"You should be sorry! Do you know what a big deal I am around here?" The girl with the fire red ponytail said.

Julia didn't know what to say.

"Ugh, Novices..." The girl walked away.

And this is the sitiuation with that guy I bumped into.

"Next time, could you please watch where you are going?" I asked.

"Well, sorry! Can't you see I'm busy?!" He pointed to his scrolls. "Hmph, you know it's against school rules to make fun of Top Class Wizards?"

"To me at first glance you reminded me of an ogre from Disney's 'Adventures of the Gummi Bears'. And trust me, that's not a good thing."

But later, he looked at a girl walk by, looked like she was going to look at the Girls' List too. The girl had beautiful flowing black hair and sky blue eyes. She wore clothing which seemed to be of a Adept Theurgist.

"Hi there!" She waved to us.

Suddenly, the angry face of the guy turned into a soft smile. He did a small wave to her. In a second, she left. And so did the boy.

The girl walked up to Julia and helped her up after she fell. I walked up to them, and so did two more wizards.

"I guess you two just met two of the most popular wizards in Ravenwood." The girl with black hair and silver highlights said. "I may only be a self-trained Apprentice but I know a lot about the Tops of the Classes. Bu the way, my name is Luna-Celeste MoonFlower. But you can call me Luna. The two, ehem... 'ogres' you just met, were Saffron RavenHaven and Oscar YellowTail."

"My name is Jasper DaySong." The long, maroon haired boy said.

"I'm Scarlet RavenBlossom." The Theurgist replied. "Ooh, look! I'm a roomie with someone named Julia..."

"That would be me." My cousin replied to that.

"From what I remember, my roommate is a Necromancer named Michael." Jasper said.

"That's me." I said.

"Let's see... my roomie is named Natasha." Luna said.

"Oh, she's in her room now. I know her."

"So, I guess I'll see you all tomorrow?" I asked.

"Pretty much. Oh, by the way. Your things are in your rooms by now, just in case. Bye!" Luna said.

We all went to our rooms and fell asleep. Little did we know, is that we would go on an adventure of a lifetime...


	4. The Lost School of Nightside

_Note: This adventure happens after defeating Lord Nightshade and saving all the streets of Wizard City._

 _Ailani's P.O.V._

"Did... did we do it?" Elena asked in a daze.

"Aye, we did... wait... we did it... we saved Wizard City!" Clyde exclaimed.

"Okay, for the celebration, let's look for some stolen books!" Julia said.

"Hold the heather! What's this?" Clyde examined two objects on the floor: an old Journal and a mysterious Skeleton Key.

"Skeletons... why does it always have to be skeletons?" Julia said.

"Yeah! Why?" Lucky said a few words.

"I think we need to show these things to Headmaster Ambrose..." Natasha said.

"Ya think?" Jordan asked sarcasticly.

We couldn't believe it!

We had just defeated Lord Nightshade...

Xxx

"You have defeated Lord Nightshade the Wraith, young Wizards! Perhaps now we can restore order to our fair city." The headmaster said with joy.

Julia showed him the Journal and Mich showed him the Skeleton Key.

"A key! Interesting..." The headmaster examined the objects. "This journal is not one of the stolen books, but it could give us a clue to Malistaire's whereabouts. I asign Luna and Jordan to examine these objects today. Tell their teachers that they can't attend todays lessons."

"A day free from school? Lucky them..." A disapointed Michael said.

Xxx

Oh, by the way, we also got new athames from defeating Nightshade. But nevermind that now. I've been very curious about the amulets we all found: Clyde got his amulet from his father, because it was a family heirloom; Julia got hers from saving a little Fairy in Unicorn Way; Jordan got his amulet from defeating the Harvest Lord; Elenora found hers in a lost book she found in Cyclops Lane. It wasn't from the library, nor was it a student's, so she kept it; I, Ailani, got mine from Prince Alicane Swiftarrow for saving him and dancing the hula for him and the other Fire Elves; Natasha found her amulet frozen solid in ice in Colossus Boulevard and Michael... he didn't find one yet... I think he might find it soon...

 _The next day..._

We all woke up and saw we had mail. They found out the secret to the journal and the key!

We all got dressed, put on our amulets and ran straight to the Headmaster's Office.

Xxx

"The Journal you recovered speaks of a hidden door behind Rainbow Bridge. Hmmmmm... Could this be the place? No it isn't possible..."

We all became curious with this 'place'. Oh, if you're wondering, here is what was written in that journal.

 _Although many think it was destroyed many years ago, it still exists. And not just in the hearts._

 _I tried my best to find it and everything else. I even tried to find a way into Sunken City once but that's something else._

 _Finally, I found one of 'The Key's, which is going to be able to help me enter Nightside, behind the Rainbow Waterfall... and it's Secret Object..._

"Unlock the door with the Skeleton Key and investigate what lies beyond. Beware of what may lay in wait. I fear Malistaire might have hidden something sinister behind that door!"

"Hopefully it's not sinister as in evil. I hope it's like, I don't know, a place he hid from others which was good." Julia pouted.

" _Yea!_ " Lucky said.

We asked a few of our friends, including Penny, Malorn, Duncan and Marla, to come with us to this 'Place'. They all agreed. While our two little 'Frenemies' were following us.

We stood next to the waterfall. At first, we didn't know how to get in. But suddenly, Julia accidentaly tripped over Lucky's tail, and fell straight through the waterfall.

"I'm okay! The ground broke my fall! Wait, ground? I think I found our door! And it has a-" She gulped. "A sk-sk-sk-skull on it!"

We all rushed through the waterfall. I helped Julia up along with Luna.

There, we saw a door all covered in thorn vines and moss. It had the symbol of the Death School on it.

"Is anyone else suspicious?" Natasha asked.

"This is rather strange..." Penny added.

"Mich, will you do the honor of opening this door?" Julia asked.

"With pleasure!" Michael replied to that. He took the Skeleton Key from his satchel and opened the door.

We all pushed the old door open. It was a bit hard to open it. When it opened fully, we first noticed that it became darker instead of lighter. When we entered the location, we found ourselves in a place nobody ever expected:

The lost Death School.

It was located in Nightside so it was always night there. There was a bunch of thorn bushes, dead plants, um, weird plants and a tree. It was the Death School Tree, Mortis (in Latin, _mortis_ means death).

"You guys, stay here please. We'll handle whatever is in there." Julia said. "I hope we handle it..."

We walked into the actual Death School. There we found someone writing on one of the blackboards.

In a second, he noticed us.

"Hello there, Wizards. My name is Dworgyn. It's been a while since I have seen any students. Curiously nobody come to the school any more, not since Malistaire left."

"Um... you do realize that's because the Death School... fell down?" Julia said in a confused tone.

"What?! The Death School has fallen below the rest of the Ravenwood campus? That _does_ explain everything. I suppose I should get out more often..."

Xxx

"Amazing! I can not believe the Death School fell into Nightside and survived!" The Headmaster was overjoyed. "Do keep it's location a secret to the rest of the schools."

"No problem" We all said (including Lucky).

"I've learned of more mysterious doings through the Journal you found. When I kept on reading, the writing suddenly changed. It was Malistaire's writing. Malistaire has apperently traveled to the world of Krokotopia to find the Order of the Fang! Who knows what chaos he sought there! Julia, Michael, Ailani, Natasha, Jordan, Elenora and Clyde, you must use what you have learned here at Ravenwood and tavel to Krokotopia. I need for you to locate this 'Order of the Fang'. Malistaire is looking for a book they have. He must not find it!" The Headmaster handed us Spiral Keys for Wizard City and Krokotopia. "Here, you will need these Spiral Keys. Now, go and speak to Bartleby. He will teach you how to travel between worlds."

We all smiled.

"I wish you well and good speed on your journey. You must find that book before Malistaire does. If not, he'll destroy the Spiral and everything with it! The future of Wizard City and the Spiral is in your hands, young Wizards."

We left and quickly packed for our trip. What we only found out later, is that Mich found his own Amulet! Weird, huh? But, that is a story, for another time, in another world: Krokotopia.


	5. Just Deserts

_Natasha's P.O.V._

So, you want to know how Mich got his amulet? Well then, let me tell you.

When he was lookin' at the door, he noticed somethin' in the thorns. It had the same color of the thorns so it was barely noticable. He pulled out the object and it changed colors, revealin' an amulet. It was grey with small hints of black and had the Death School symbol on it. Weird way to find an amulet, eh?

Anyway, let's get back to the important part of the story...

We all were packing for our trip. We also decided that Luna and the others can join us. Luna and Jasper agreed. But Scarlet didn't want to go. So, she decided to be our messenger and to protect Wizard City while we're gone. Saffron and Oscar? Well, we... 'ostavili ikh'... But they still followed us. We heard that they even recruited a new teammate! But nevermind that.

Oh, by the way, did we mention that Lucky became the size of a regular Spiral pet? Well, in other words, he became way smaller...

We all met each other near Bartleby with our backpacks filled with the things we need.

"These Spiral Keys are ancient magical relics that Wizards use to travel between worlds." The tree (yes, Bartleby was a talkin' tree) began. "The Spiral Chamber lies inside of me, at my very heart. Go into the Spiral Chamber and I will tell you more." A small door opened in front of us. We saw stairs going down. They must lead to this 'Spiral Chamber'.

"Is it too late to turn back now? I suddenly want to go to school..." A creeped out and scared Julia whispered to Michael.

"Hey, there is no turning back now, Shaggy." He messed up Julia's hair. She let out a small smile while Lucky jumped into her backpack.

We went down the stairs, and ended up in a beautiful room. It was filled with pure green leaves (duh), green rugs and the whole place was wooden (again, duh). It was a breath-takin' view.

"The Spiral is a thread that holds together our Universe." We heard Bartleby's voice in the room. "There are countless worlds in the Spiral - Wizard City is just the first! To reach another world, a Wizard must use a Spiral Key. Each key is unique. It will only take you to one World. To use a Spiral Key, you need a Spiral Door - like the one before you." We looked at the door in the middle of the room. "It is a magic doorway, that can open to anywhere! Use the Spiral Door to travel to Krokotopia." He said his final instruction words.

We walked toward the door, and Clyde opened it with the Krokotopia Key. A sandy-yellow colored portal appeared and sucked us into it.

* * *

After about two minutes, we landed in Krokotopia. We were knocked out for about a few sekund. When we woke up, we noticed that we ended up in a different Spiral Chamber. It was very Ancient Egyptian-themed. Heiroglyphics on the walls, weird collumns and a lot of urns. Another thing: we had new clothing! Julia and Clyde had archeologist themed outfits whike the rest of us had Ancient Egypt themed clothing in our own colors. We suddenly noticed... an anthropomorphic salamander. I think I heard about those creatures... I think they were called Manders?

"Welcome, Effendis! I am Tinu Bhak'Mal." He introduced himself.

"Hello. We are Wizards from Wizard City. We are called _The Gems._ I'm Clyde and these are my friends, Ailani, Natasha, Jordan, Julia, Michael and Elenora."

"It is a pleasure to meet you. But I am sorry to say that you have come to wondrous Krokotopia at a most dark time. We have been cursed ever since the one you call 'Malistaire' arrived."

"Um, what did he do?" Ailani gulped.

"Oh! The Tuts have come back to life to crush us under their oppressive fists!"

"Why? Just why the undead?" Julia groaned. Lucky hid back in her backpack.

"Please speak with the Sergeant Major in the Oasis if you would help us rid of this Malistaire person!"

"Dinnae worry! We'll help!" Clyde exclaimed as we ran outside.

some of us thought the Oasis would be a bit daleko. Where was it? Just outside! We saw a lot of houses, shops and tents. We also saw... dogs? So, I'm guessin' that they are similar to Professor Wethersfield. Most likely from the same world: Marleybone. We walked up to the dog standin' under the palm tree next to the water.

"What, ho!" He exclaimed when we walked up to him. "Greetings, youngsters. You must be some of those Wizards from Wizard City!"

"Aye. I am Clyde SummerWard." Clyde simply said.

"Yep. I'm Julia LifeGem/Jasper DaySong/Ailani WaterSpear." Julia, Jasper and Ailani said.

"Yes. I am Michael DeathSpirit/Luna-Celeste MoonFlower/Jordan StormSeeker." Mich, Luna and Jordan said.

"Yeah! I'm Elenora StoryGlen." Elena said.

"Da. I am Natasha SilverCoin." I said.

"Sergeant Major Sylvester Quimby Talbot the Third, at your service." He introduced himself to us (he has a long name, don't you think?).

"Excuse me, sir. But have you discovered the Order of the Fang?" Mich asked.

"Order of the Fang? I think I heard Professor Winthrop mention that name. He and his crew are still excavating when they should be evacuating."

 _To be continued..._

 **XXX**

 **Phew... A whole new world for them to discover, right!? But anyways, I still am accepting OCs (even 2 from 1 person). Here are the ones I need:**

 **1 Side-Villain: Must be popular in Ravenwood and the best student in their School (before The Gems).**

 **6 Secondary Characters: Fire, Ice, Storm, Death, Sun, Star Schools each, most of them have to be from one of the Spiral Worlds (yes, one of them can be from Earth), must be friends to the Gems.**

 **Also, I forgot _another_ category (two, actually) for the OC sheet...**

 **Pet: (ex.) Lucky- A Great Dane (yes, there can be pets from Earth if you want).**

 **Other: (ex.) Has a magic Life Amulet.**

 **That's it for now. Bye!**

 _ **\- The Diamond Writer**_


	6. Bonus Chapter 1: Strange Frequencies

**Note: This is just a preview chapter of Season/Arc 2. So, this chapter takes place a week before the new school year and 2 weeks before Celestia. This mini-preview will introduce two new main characters.**

 ** _Bonus Chapter 1: Strange Frequencies_**

It had been over 3 months since the defeat of Malistaire, and now our heroes, The Gems, are getting ready for school. Since they are now the best wizards in their schools, they have to come in early to make preparations for the New School Year Party. But soon, Halston Balestrom calls up his best student, Jordan StormSeeker, to come and see him in his classroom.

Jordan knocked on the hollow iron door of the Storm school. He opens it a little, and peers his head through the small opening.

"Um, hello, Professor Balestrom. You wanted to see me?" He now walks in and closes the door. "I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" His eyes were full of fear.

"Hello Jordan. No, you didn't do anything wrong. I just need you for something..." The frog replied.

Jordy gulped. "It's not an experiment, is it?"

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no. It's something else." Halston grabbed a piece of chalk and quickly drew a weird device on the blackboard. "You've impressed me with your achievements, and I suspect that you're the only Storm Wizard who can help me in this matter. I have recently built a device called the Resonating Omni Audio-Graph."

"A Restorating Mommy Autograph?" Jordan raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"A Resonating Omni Audio-Graph. It's a sophisticated array allowing me to listen to storm energy patterns throughout the Spiral." He then drew a spiral and added waves coming out of the machine. "I no sooner switched it on when it gave me a garbled message. I could barely make it out over the static. If the device were in a better location, the reception would be much clearer. That is where you come in..." On the other blackboard he drew a stick-wizard representing Jordan and the Storm Mill from Triton Avenue with the device standing near the mill. "Can you activate my Resonating Omni Audio-Graph near Blad Raveneye's mill on Triton Avenue? That's the best location for a signal. I've sent it along already, and Blad has it set up for you. We only need a talented Wizard like yourself to activate it and see what comes through!"

"Oh. Um, okay?"

"Brilliant! Blad can tell you where to activate it. When you've scanned for the signal, please return here and let me know what your heard."

"Okay! I can do that! After all, I love trying out new contraptions!" Jordan quickly ran outside. He had a feeling that there was no time to waste.

And little did Jordan know, that Clyde and Natasha were already inspecting it.

* * *

Clyde was secretly hiding behind a building, spying on Blad and 'The Machine'. Suddenly, Clyde noticed Natasha walk by. She noticed him (obviously).

"Oh, hi there Clyde." She peacefuly said.

He grabed her arm and pulled her to him.

"Ow! What did you do that for?" She asked, scared.

"Shh!" Clyde made her quiet down. "I'm spyin' on Blad Raveneye and his 'Machine'."

"Can't we just ask him what that is? I mean, Jordan messaged me that he is going to activate it..."

"No! And that is me final wo- Wait, Jordan is goin' to activate that?!" Clyde's eyes widened.

"Da. He said that it deciphers storm signals from all over the Spiral." Natasha explained.

"Oh... Well I'm not goin' to miss the explosion. And your not goin' to ither." Clyde grabed her arm and dragged her.

Jordan came just a second later. "What are you guys doing here?"

"We want to see your 'Machine' blow up." Clyde replied with a grin.

"It won't blow up! I think..." Jordy scratched his head.

* * *

After they finally figured out how to turn it on, something mysterious happened. Once it switched on, the device crackled with static, and then spoke in a strange language they never heard before. As it spoke, a set of characters appeared on the screen of the Resonating Omni Audio-Graph. They were equally strange.

"Um... We really need a translator... Cl-Cl-Clyde?" Natasha shuddered.

"Wha- Me?! Just because Scotland had some weird words and sayings a long time ago it doesn't mean that we know what this language says and is!" Clyde exclaimed. "But what I do know is that this sounds like a cry for help..."

 _To Be Continued..._


End file.
